


The Yaoi Manga Artist and his Editor

by Simply_Unknown_104



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply_Unknown_104/pseuds/Simply_Unknown_104
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi Ackerman is the most popular boys love author in Japan who writes under the name, Aiko Yumi. He gives his editor, Eren Yeager, a fairy easy time when it comes to his job. But for Eren, today is not one of those days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Yaoi Manga Artist and his Editor

"Jesus Levi your not even half way done!" I shouted at Levi.

"I'm out of inspiration." Levi said blankly as he drew different panels on the paper.

"Well you better find it fast. The companies already breathing down my neck enough as it is." My name is Eren Jaeger, nineteen years old, five foot ten, half German. And for the past year, my life has been some sick yaoi manga. It was fairly normal for the most part. My father is German doctor, my mother is a Japanese housewife, they had me and I grew up here in Japan. I have an adopted sister named Mikasa and a best friend named Armin.

I met Levi in high school, he was a fourth year student and I was in my first. It was the first month into the school year when I met him. My literacy club had ended half an hour ago and the club rooms and classrooms were closed to students. I was walking to the school library, like I always did after school, when I spotted him in the art club room drawing, alone. I was the type to follow rules like a freshman girl, so I had to tell him that the club rooms were closed.

"Um, excuse me." Levi looked up from his paper, I thought he was pretty scary.

"What?" He said in a low voice that made me even more scared.

"Um, the club rooms are closed off to students." I said. Levi looked back down at his paper and continued drawing.

"Tch, I don't care, nobody does. I stay in here as long as I want."

"Yeah but- whoa." I went into the room and started to walk around. "This stuff is really good." I said as I picked up different canvases of art.

"Yeah, it's great, can you leave now?" Levi asked in an annoyed tone.

"Wow," I said as I picked up a painting. "This was painted by a student?" The painting was a still life image of a man, it was very detailed and looked almost real. I knew that whoever did it must of been very talented and I just had to meet them.

"Yeah, I did it. Can you leave now?"

"You did it!" I put the painting back down and went to the table he was sitting at. I met to only talk to him and ask him who he got so good as an artist, but there was a stack of papers on the table that caught my eye. "Did you do these too?" I carefully picked up the stack of papers.

"Hey, put those down!" Levi stood up and grabbed the papers. I let go and he stumbled back and dropped the papers.

"I'm sorry, let me clean them up." I bent down and picked up a sheet. I looked at it and back at Levi who looked pissed. "Are these, men?" Levi had had enough of me. Me marched over to me, yanked the paper out of my hand, and grabbed my shirt.

"Get out." He said coldly. "You didn't see anything and you don't know me, got it?"

"Wait wait wait!"

"What?" He asked as he pulled me closer to him.

"I just- I just-"

"What!" He shook me again.

"I just think your cool and I want to get to know you, so, please don't hate me." I said quickly. "And I think you drawing yaoi manga is cool too." I quickly added.

Levi sneered and let me go. "Cool? Yeah right." He ripped the page and let it fall to the floor. "Boys love is so stupid."

"Dude!" I rushed over and picked up the torn page. "Why did you do that?"

"Because it's useless." He sat back down and went back to drawing. "But, I keep drawing it anyway." He sighed. I looked back at the paper and saw that one of the men had the same haircut as Levi. In fact he kind of did look like Levi. I picked up the papers and took a seat in the chair next to Levi. On all of them one of the men looked like Levi.

"He's you, this man." I said.

"Yeah, so. You gonna tell everyone in school that I draw gay porn." He sneered, he pressed his pencil down onto the paper a little harder.

"Levi, are you gay?"Levi stopped drawing.

"Yeah, why, does it bother you?"

"No." I said quickly. "I'm glad you are, I don't have any gay friends, and it's nice to talk to some who is and to finally come out and tell someone that I'm bi." Levi, looked up at me, and for the first time he smiled at me.

"You like manga?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I've been reading manga since I was a kid. I always wanted to draw manga but I can't draw." I said with a laugh. "But, I still want to make manga come to life. So I'm going to become a manga editor." Levi smiled and held out his hand.

"Levi Ackerman, fourth year, future yaoi manga artist, gay." I shook his hand.

"Eren Jaeger, first year, future editor, bisexual." I said with a laugh.

"Jaeger? That's a weird name." Levi laughed.

"Well it's not as weird as Levi Ackerman." We laughed. I spent that whole year with Levi. We worked on a yaoi manga together with him drawing and me writing the story. I even started reading yaoi manga so I could get to know him better. The more time we spent together the closer we got and I ended up confessing to him at his graduation. Levi accepted my feelings by kissing me and telling me that it was about damn time. Levi skipped college and went right to work on his manga. He got a small apartment and a part time job to support him and me now that we were dating. When I graduated high school he went to a publishing house with his four year old manga and me. The company wanted him right away but he said that he wouldn't accept unless I was haired by them to be his one and only editor. They didn't like the thought of hiring a high school, but they wanted Levi so badly that they gave me a week to study for a editing test. I studied my ass off and I passed with flying colors. Since Levi's manga was almost complete, most of the chapters skipped being ran in the magazine and became five volumes of what was now the popular boys love manga DMMD. And now here I am, one year later, still with Levi, and DMMD is now about to come to it's epic close.

I sighed and sat down on our bed. I pulled out my phone and went to the head of my department's contact. "Don't call them yet." Levi said.

"I wouldn't have to call if you did your work." I said back, but I did as I was told and tossed my phone to the side. I laid back and sank into our comfy bed. If Levi had his work done, I could leave, drop off the chapter, and come back and spend time with Levi. I was extremely stressed out and I wanted to fall into his embrace after three weeks of us just sleeping next to each other. I sighed and closed my eyes. Levi was hard at work, maybe I could rest for a few minutes. My short rest only lasted a minute before Levi had climbed onto of me and tried to make out with me. I pushed him away.

"What are you doing? Get back to work." I said as I wiped off the spit we briefly swapped.

"I told you," Levi said as he closed leaned in. "I'm out of inspiration." I covered his mouth with my hand before he could kiss me.

"Inspiration my ass! We've been planning this ending for months, all you have to do is draw." Levi removed my hand and pin it above my head. His express changed from emotionless, to hunger.

"Eren," He said in a low voice. "Why do you have to be so stubborn." His free hand started to unbutton my shirt. "All I'm asking for is an hour of your time."

"Because even an hour will set us back." Levi had unbuttoned my shirt and he pulled up my undershirt. "Hey, cut it out!" I yelled. Levi let go of my hand and sat in my lap. His hands traveled up my chest and to my nipples. "Ah! Shit."

"Such an erotic look, Eren." That voice, anything but that sexy voice. "How can someone become so sensitive after only a few short weeks?" Levi leaned down and placed his tongue at my collarbone, licking up to my lips. I shivered in pleasure as he kissed me and his fingers played with my nipples. I pulled away from our kiss and Levi gave me a smug look.

"Damn it." I said under my breath.

"Aw, Eren. Looks like you can't leave if your hard." Levi tugged at the hem of my pants. "You should take them off. You don't want them to get ruined, do you?"

I sighed, sat up and I took off my suit jacket and my shirt. "Fine, you win damn it." Levi smirked and took off his own shirt. He kissed me and I wrapped my arm's around his waist. His kisses became more hungry as he grabbed the back of my head to pull me closer with one hand, and ran his fingers threw my hair with the other. "Ah! Shit Levi, take my pants off, it's starting to hurt." Levi got off of my lap and took my pants off.

"Fuck Eren, you must of been horny."

"Shut up and come here." I pulled Levi back onto my lap. I started to kiss and bite his neck and he moaned wildly.

"Ah, Eren, fucking shit." His whispered into my neck.

"Don't whisper Levi-chan, I love your voice." I pulled his pants down and put a finger in him and he moaned loudly.

"Eren! AH!" He screamed. I kissed him and he moaned in my mouth. I laid down, pulling him down with me. I continued putting my fingers in him. "E-Eren, I need you." Levi moaned.

"Levi, your going to have to beg harder then that." I smirked.

"Eren, I want y-your- AH!" Levi screamed as I thrust my fingers back into him. "FUCK! EREN PLEASE! I want your b-big hot c-cock inside of me." I smiled, grabbed his hips, and placed him on my lap.

"Then ride me." I whispered. Levi placed himself on my dick and started to bounce up and down. I gripped his hips and helped him move as I moaned. Levi's hands were on my chest.

"AH! FUCKING SHIT FUCK ME!" Levi screamed, he must of hit his sweet spot.

"Levi-chan, your so lewd." I smerked. "Please scream louder for me, it really turns me on."

"Nhh, Eren-kun, your a brat. AH!" I sat up and kissed Levi. We moaned in each others mouths and let our tongues wrestle. "AH! EREN I'M-"

"Shit Levi, me too."

"AH, EREN! AH! A-AGH! AH EREN!" Levi screamed as he came on my chest. I followed and came inside him. I pulled him off of me and held him as he came from his high. His head rested on my shoulder as we both took heavy breaths.

"Levi, that was a dirty move." I said. Then I suddenly remember what got me here in the first place. "SHIT! Levi you BASTARD! The final chapter, get back to work!"

"Calm down Eren." Levi got off my lap and opened his nightstand. He pulled out a sealed package folder and handed it to me. "Here, the final chapter." I opened the folder and all twenty-five pages were there. I looked over at Levi.

"Damn you." I tossed the folder behind me and rushed into the bathroom and got in the shower. Levi came in with my clothes and I got out to get dressed.

"I really am out of inspiration, you know."

"What?" I said as I quickly dried off.

"I don't know what to do anymore, I'm out of ideas. Everything I come up with is crap. I don't know what I'll do if I don't know what to do if I don't come up with something soon."

"Where is this coming from?" I asked as I pulled on my pants. Then I remembered, all he's been writing for the past few years was our lives. He really didn't have an original idea, and all he knew how to draw was boys love manga. I knew he didn't want to give up his job, so I came up with something on the spot. "How- how about a yaoi manga, were the main characters are a clean freak and his therapist. And the clean freak is trying to get better, but he's scared and his therapist is always trying to get into his pants." I put on my jacket and rushed out the bathroom. "I'll be home soon!"

"Eren wait!" I turned around and Levi kissed me softly. We parted and he opened the door for me "I want to talk to you when I get home." I nodded and rushed out the door. I smiled as I heard the door close behind me.

The final chapter of the popular yaoi manga DMMD was publish and I quit my job two weeks later. Levi and I our now partners, making manga together as I write and he draws. And right now, our current manga, Ten Count, is a big success.


End file.
